


The Reunion

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: After the events of ACoTaR and Under the Mountain, the Inner Circle reunites.





	The Reunion

I was reeling. My mate. Feyre was my mate. This changed everything.

I vanished from her sight, against all instinct, and winnowed to above the House of Wind, letting my wings out as I coasted to the balcony. I pushed open the balcony door hastily. Mor was in the kitchen holding a plate of fruit. “She’s my mate!” I all but shouted, the adrenaline coursing through my veins, causing me to forget all reason, the fact that I was seeing my cousin again for the first time in 50 years momentarily set aside.

Mor dropped the plate and it shattered, sending the coloured fruits scattering around the room. Her eyes had grown wide and her tanned skin, pale. “Rhys?” She whispered, not quite believing what she was seeing.

She took a tentative step forward and then sprinted across the floor and threw herself at me. I caught her in my arms and tucked her in. I breathed her scent in, as familiar to me as my own but something I had been missing for years. She was sobbing, my name was mixed in between her tears and gasping breaths.

“Mor, it’s okay. I’m here. It’s real. I’ve missed you. I’m sorry.”

She pulled back, not enough to leave my arms but enough to search my face, looking for any injuries. She grasped my face between her hands, “you’re not hurt? How did you get out? How are you here? I never thought I would see you again!” She released my face but hugged me again, hard, almost as though she was assuring herself that I was truly here.

I squeezed her to my chest. “I can’t believe I’m here again. It’s surreal. Thank you for taking care of our home. Thank you for never giving up, even when I did.”

She pulled away, out of my arms this time. “I need to know everything. Mate? Who? What happened?” She was trembling but I could see the strength I always knew she had, holding her together. She had never given up hope on me, on my return home. I could feel that she always expected me to come home, even on the hard days.

At that moment, two more scents swept into the room.

My brothers.

I turned to face them.

Azriel came forward and clasped my forearm just as I clasped his. “Welcome back, Rhys.” He gave me a significant smile, I suspected he was fully apprised of the events that led me back home already but showed nothing else in current company. I would likely be hearing more about my little trick 50 years ago from my Spymaster when we were alone.

Cassian on the other hand, looked murderous. He stalked towards me and I braced myself for it, I deserved it, whatever it was. I would take everything because he gave everything for me, for our Court.

“You’re a damned idiot, Rhys. How could you be so stupid? What were you thinking? Oh, that’s right. You weren’t. You were so caught up in your thirst for revenge that you didn’t think about us and what you left behind that it got you caught under a fucking mountain for 50 years!” He was roaring at this point.

I felt tears sliding down my face, but made no move to wipe them away.

“I thought you were dead or going to die if you hadn’t already. That silence was the worst thing I’ve ever heard. You were gone and there was nothing, nothing I could do to get you back.”

“Cass…” Mor moved towards him and placed a soothing hand on his forearm, concern marring her brow. The tears were openly flowing down his handsome rugged face.

Az had bowed his head, silent acquiescence.

I could feel my heart breaking, again, for what I had put my family through. I could feel how little I truly deserved them, now more than ever. I had imagined this reunion since I had been trapped and it was every bit as heartbreaking as I imagined. Facing them after my stupidity… I would try to make up for that pain for as long as I lived.

Cassian regained his composure and then he pulled me into a hug. He patted me roughly on the back and withdrew. “What I really mean to say is, welcome home ass. Don’t pull that shit again.”

I laughed and wiped my face free of tears. “It’s not something I wish to repeat anytime soon, believe me. I never thought I’d see you guys or Velaris again. It’s like I’m in a dream.”

Az smiled knowingly. “Well, I couldn’t let these two burn it down while you were away. There was always the chance you would get out.”

We all laughed at that and a few protests came from Mor.

‘Where’s Amren? Why isn’t she here crying at my feet now that I’ve returned?” I asked, trying to let the real me back into the world after having had to suppress everything I truly was for so long.

“You know how she is. I told her you had come back and she just shrugged and said she knew you would.” Az answered.

“I expect she’ll wait until there’s food and wine and then make an appearance.” Mor shrugged, the tension lifting from her shoulders.

“What do you take me for? A common dog begging for your scraps? We all know who the dogs of our circle are.” Amren sauntered into the room, a smirk plastered on her face.

I smiled broadly at my second who returned my smile and gave a slight dip of her head.

“Welcome back, High Lord. It’s about time you returned. I was growing weary of the lack of acceptable company.”

I laughed, “Remind me to buy you a gift to add to your collection as an apology for your boredom.”

“Ah, yes. I will never say no to your gifts, especially where apology is due. You have exquisite taste after all.”

Mor glared at Amren and opened her mouth to argue but I interrupted, mostly to save my home which I was very interested in getting reacquainted with, “I have a lot to tell you and we have a lot to do to prepare but first, I need a bath. I need to wash that place off of me for good. Then, let’s eat and we begin.”


End file.
